


Crutch Boy

by useyourlove



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://the-applecart.livejournal.com/11174.html?thread=403878#t403878">the_applecart</a> prompt "crutches."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crutch Boy

For at least a week, she made a point of only going to the deck when she knew the CAG would be there. Her knee wailed, but she gritted her teeth and hobbled down to the Raider. She coaxed herself into it by imagining Lee's face when she handed off her crutches. "Crutch Boy" she called him with a cackle.

Whenever she wanted to stand, she would hold out her hand and he would haul her up. She leaned on him to get around the deck. He was a much better crutch than the cold metal Cottle had given her.


End file.
